Sister Vamp Sequel to General Cartography
by clam theif
Summary: It's been almost 12 years since Kurda left Lian in the burning town. Now, Lian, half vampaneze, half vampire, if off to find out what had happened to the vampire she loved. Lian's off to Vampire Mountain! -I'm in the US don't flame at me for inaccuracy, c
1. Chapter I

Sister Vamp-Sequel to General Cartography- Part ONE

See, I told you there'd be a sequel!! By the way, keep checking back with General Cartography, I'm going to submitting some holiday chapters, i.e Christmas, Halloween (lol can you imagine Kurda on Halloween..what'd do you suppose he'd be? mail me suggestions at ) And I am putting in a chapter with Lian's birthday AND Kurda's. Now you all must tell me, should his birthday be in January, June or December, all those months seem like good dates to me, but i want my fans to chose. I'm partially fond of January. Now, as I always say, grab yerself some of that nummy Lipton spanish rice and some Baja blast soda from taco bell and enjoy my BRAND NEW RECIPE!!

Chapter Five-Chapter One of Sister Vamp

During the next Council, Kurda had been executed for betrayal of the vampires. And as it was said, Darren Shan was how Kurda's alliance had spread to the vampires.

Kurda's promise of returning to Lian had been broken, and the word never got to her of his death...Until the day Lian found out she was the new target of vampires everywhere.

Lian had spent the twelve years in between the Councils fighting the insanity that was running through her veins. The mixture of the vampire and vampaneze blood in her was driving Lian over the edge.

She hadn't fed in over two months...It was getting harder and harder to find humans...let alone any animals. She was willing to feed off of anything: snakes, other vampires or vampaneze, cats-anything...She was ready to die...Lian had nothing left. Only angst.

"Damnit," Lian hissed as she kicked the skull of some foreign animal...maybe it was a human's. "The sun's rising..." It was around six o'clock, flecks of sunlight were popping on and off like the light bulb in your basement from 1980 that doesn't know if it's dying or not.

Lian trailed over to one of the abandoned buildings that had long since had its fires put out. Since Lian had vampaneze blood injected into her bloodstream, she'd become an arsonist. "It's a pity," Lian said. "All these lovely fires watching me, but no one for me to watch them with." She reached into one of her pockets and brought out a flaming match. "Thank god for flammable liauids." At Lian's feet was a pool of gasoline, and with a hand movement, it was on fire.

Lian turned away and started walking. Burning things had become a major hobby of hers; watching things turn to ash was hysterical to her. "Burn baby, burn." she laughed walking toward the rising sun. "Yeah, sun, come and get me!"

Hidden in trees nearby, three people who had been stalking Lian for some time now were on the move. They were heavily armed with swords, knives and similar weapons. "We've got her." one mouthed.

Lian turned to the area where the three people were hiding and laughed in a maniacal sort of way. "Full vampires think they can sneak up on me!" She dashed right up in front of them and snatched a knife. "You get to live if any of you are assisting Kurda Smahlt." She was in dire need of finding out the truth as to where he had been for the past twelve years.

A black haired, one-eyed vampire responded. "Listen, all the vampires assisting Kurda were killed for joining with him." Lian grinned evilly and cracked her neck back and forth.

"Bullshit." she said blandly. Lian grabbed the vampire's neck and gave it a quick twist while still holding her grin. "Who's next?" she asked dropping the body of the vampire who was struggling to clutch on to life.

"Do you see why the Princes have sent us to kill you?" a bald vampire asked trying to help his injured comrade.

"Listen," Lian said putting her stolen knife to the vampire's eye. "I have all the right to be insane. And by the by, you don't want to kill me. As soon as I'm gone, another insane vampire, possibly worse than I am, will take my place."

"Then we'll kill that one too." the first vampire said.

"No you won't." Lian said childishly. "This message is going with you to the grave." Before either of the living vampires could react Lian snatched another knife off of the dead vampire at her feet. Laughing crazily, she dug both knives into each of the vampires, one into the head, the other just slid across a throat.

Lian turned away and continued laughing. But over her laughter she heard on of the vampires last words. "Kurda's dead, he's been dead for over twelve years. He's dead and he's stuck here, you'll never see him, not even if you die with shame." The words trailed off into the wind and the morning sun.

Lian fell to the ground, letting the sun hit her, piercing her skin. The vampire, vampaneze hybrid cried for someone for the first time in a dozen years. "Kurda..." she whispered. "Why didn't you...Why didn't you just...escape?" Lian dragged herself into a heavily shaded area and remained awake through the day muttering, "Someone say he didn't die."


	2. Chapter II

Sister Vamp-Part 2

Hey all! This be clam theif and I come to annoucne that I have made a character for my most loyal reader, Love Psychedelico! Since she can't (and I can't) have Kurda, I made her the next best thing. Also! I have gotten permission from her to use her character Lilia from her fic Dearly Beloved in this story. So technically this is a sequel to both of our stories. Another note, I have another fic in progress--Not Halfling Pride-- but a fic about Tommy and Alan after Darren's "death" possibly called, _Suicide, Slaughter or Supernatural? _It's just about how they cope and investigate daily situations after Darren dies. If you've ever read the Pigman, it's in that format. ALSO-Alan also appears in this fic because I love Alan, next to Kurda, Gavner, Darren and Steve, Alan is the coolest. Maybe it's because he got the flyer that hadn't started this whole mess...and that he took it from his drunk brother. Yes I do remember the really small details from books...stuff you normally forget after you finish the chapter. I've also chosen the date that I think Kurda's birthday is...was....::breaks down:: KURDA!!! u.u Anyways, it's December 31st at midnight. It's that because I could decide between December and January. Also if I hadn't mentioned it in the chapter before this, Lian's birthday is September 8th--Nine days after mine and if I made it August 31st, like me, Lian would look and act almost exactly like me. So if y'all don't mind, send me birthday cards to give to Kurda and Lian. (lol j.k you can if you want) and grab some BBQ chicken with soy sauce-NUM!-and a bottle of black cherry seltzer, and enjoy this tasty addition to Sister Vamp!!

Chapter Two

Lian, now more depressed than ever, headed towared more and more small towns and communities. Everywhere she headed were humans who begged her to blood them, rather than die; oh well, guess they'll have to settle with the option for death. Lian refused to blood any of those humans who'd rather a possible insane life over a peaceful retreat in death.

She had found it a bit miraculous that she had been captured and killed by now. "Good," she thought. "This means I have more time to show humanity and the vampiric world how pissed off I am."

She went killing every human that crossed her path...even the one's that didn't. However, she gave sympathy to the hospital patients. Most of them were about to die anyways."Let's let them suffer a sickly death. It's not their fault, it's the fault of their foresaken 'God'." Lian would say. (A/N: Please note that this was not to offend anyone, this just seemed like a good line at the time.)

Despite how Lian was obviously feared by all humans and most vampires, with the occassional vampaneze here and there, animals everywhere had grown a fond liking to her. "Lucky devils." she'd laugh. "You find me right after I've had my fill." In addition to hospitals, Lian also had sympathy for any animals she met after she had turned a once populated town to ash. It was like that animals were thanking her for releasing them from their domestic prisons.

Three months had passed since Lian heard of Kurda's death. (A/N: ::cries:: KURDA!!!) Still, in denial, Lian would kill any vampire that was coming her way...except for one and his previous assistant.

"If they killed Kurda then I should have all the right to kill them in return." Lian spat after killing a squadron of fifteen vampires sent to kill her.

One of the vampires at her feet way trying to get up and say something to Lian. "I..." he started. "was helping...Kurda....but never...told...anyone....." Lian's eyes were a bit widened. She hadn't fataly hurt the vampire. Of course she had stabbed him but she was off target by a few inches. The wound was near any major internal organs.

"Sorry about that..." she said kneeling down next the injured vampire. "I was told all Kurda's followers were dead..." Lian tore open the vampires shirt and coated two of her fingers in saliva. "I thought it'd be alright for me to kill all those after me." She began addressing his injury. "I'm on your side now."

"How ironic..." the vampire laughed. "You didn't kill the one that had the message from Kurda..."

"Listen, this is no laughing matter." Lian said sternly as she watched the vampires gash close. "How'd you know that I've been searching for Kurda?"

The vampire sat up. "You're the biggest news...to Vampire Mountain...since the War of Scars." he said. "And, Kurda was my older brother. I'm Aldra Smahlt." (A/N: Love Psychedelico-this guy is for you!!)

Lian looked directly at him. She could see it now, he had those same empty, icey blue eyes that could look right through you into your soul. He looked just like Kurda, a bit shorter and with sleek black hair the same color of the charred remnants Lian would find after she had scorched a house to the ground. History repeated itself with Lian. She couldn't contain her happiness and threw her arms arounf Aldra. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet someone this close to Kurda!"

"Kurda told me to find you." he said. "And if you don't mind, could you please get off of me." Lian pulled off. "And if you want to meet someone Kurda was close to, you should meet my old assistant. Kurda met her a long time ago, he loved her." Lian felt her heart suddenly shatter. "No, I know you're thinking, 'Wait, Kurda was in love with someone else!' That's not it. Kurda loved her like a father would."

Lian looked over into the distance, "A few months after I met Kurda, he told me that he had always wanted to be a father...I guess that was why." she smirked.

"If you want to meet her, I'm heading to her town, it's about forty miles from here." Aldra noted. "Her name's Lilia...Speaking of names...Despite how I was sent for you, I was never given your name, only a description."

"I'm Lian Platts." Lian responded. "But I must inform you, if I'm going to be travelling with you for a period of time, you should know that, I haven't slept since I was told Kurda was dead."

Aldra forced a chuckle. "An insomniac vampire-" Lian threw him off.

"I don't know if you were told but I'm half vampire...and half vampaneze." she interrupted. "Can't you tell?" Lian wasn't lying and plus it was hard to miss. A few areas of her skin were lavender tinted, tinted in places like her pams, wrists, ankles and her neck and back. Lian's previouly honey eyes now have fires of dark red emitting from the pupil. It was unmistakeable, her hair was bright red, when twelve to thirteen years previoulsy, it was almost platinum blonde. To throw it all together, she had the three scars running over her eye.

"I may be one of the less intelligent members of the Smahlt family, but I know how to tell if you're vampaneze or not."Aldra snapped.

"Excuse me..."Lian growled. "You were helping your brother and you don't have the scar, how bizarre."

"I do!" Aldra hissed. "To hide my alliance, I had to use human coverup to hide it!" He rubbed over and under his eye to reveal the scar underneath.

"Tell me, are you just faking this whole thing just to drag me back to Vampire Mountain?" Lian questioned.

"I wouldn't lie about something my brother insisted." Aldra said strickly. He shoved a letter into Lian's hands.

_My dearest Lian, I regret to inform you that my actions in trying to prevent the war I had told you about were in vain. You see, the assistant of my old friend Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan had found out and reached the princes before I could fill out my oppurtunity of being a Prince. Instead of returning to live out the rest of my vampiric life, with you as my vampire Princess, I am to embark on a journey through the Stakes. _

_Lian, you must be the most important thing in my life...How could I ever call you a 'thing'! You are and always be the most important person I've met! Somehow, I wish that there'd be a way for us to meet in death. I know not if I'm going to go to Paradise or if I am to remain on Earth. If Earth is to be my fate, I do promise this, I am always going to be with you. Even if when you die, you go to Paradise, I'd follow and explain my case with you to the vampire gods. If you are to remain on Earth, which I daresay would be what I would want for you, I'll be with you, for always. And if this is in the opposite order, I am sure it would work either way._

_Lian Platts, you are the only person who truely understood who I was and didn't find me to be untrustworthy, cruel, a traitor, or any of those obsenities my fellow vampires have labeled me. You knew me for the good qualities in me. Beside our situation where we both disappeared for a few years, we were perfect together. You were the most important part of my life. Even if I was a Prince now, you'd still be the most important part of me. The best part of me is you. Please tell me Lian, that no matter where you are in you life, promise me that you'll always love me. And Lian, you must remember that even if you won't love me again, I will always love you._

_Your Vampire Prince- Kurda Smahlt_

Lian was crying. She was crying over what Kurda wanted to say to her in his last minutes of life. He was gone and Lian couldn't deny it any longer.

"Kurda..." she sobbed as s few tears landed on the paper. "I would've died with you...just like I told you. I would have died to prove how much I loved you." (A/N: I'm crying...I wrote that whole letter while listening to Missing You by Jem and I swear that describes how Lian felt when she read that letter.)

"Do you know what Kurda told me before he died?" Aldra asked.

"No," Lian weeped. "but I have a feeling it'll make me cry more."

"Hate to tell you but it will." Aldra said. "He said that he was prepared to abide all vampire laws and propose to you. He loved you that much."

Lian's tears got worse. "I know that Kurda has to be here on Earth still, the degree of what he was planning was terrible enough for the vampire gods to banish him here." she continued sobbing. "Do you see why I've been killing so many humans for the sake of killing humans! I've been trying to show the gods that I deserve to be exiled here too!" Aldra opened on of her hand and placed in a necklace with a strange circle charm at the end. It was a necklace Lian had seen before. Kurda wore it several times when he was with her. Kurda took a lot of pride in the necklace.

"He told me to give it to you." Aldra laughed. "Said it was his 'wedding gift'." Lian started to laugh but then stopped and resumed crying.

"He really wanted to marry me, huh?" Lian said. Aldra nodded.

"He was beyond wanting." he sighed. "Why could I never get a woman to love me?"

Lian stood up, "Maybe, because most girls fettishes are toward blonde men, and well, you're not blonde. But you two do have the same eyes that women go crazy over. (A/N: Me and Love Psychedelico: KURDA EYES!!! ::giggle:: Me: Sorry, I had to put you in here.) And if my old friend Nic was still this age, she'd probably kidnap you. (A/n: Kurda voice in background: Nic is Lian's boyfriend. Lian: Nic is my old boss! Me: LMFAO) She has a weird attraction to guys that look like you." Aldra got up and limped.

"How old is she now?"

"Um," Lian started. "Well, she was twenty-four when I met Kurda, she turned twenty-five a few months later, soo, twenty-five plus twelve and a half, she'd be thirty-seven or thirty-eight. How old are you in human years?"

"Twenty-five, Kurda'd be twenty-six or twenty-seven, and you?" Aldra asked.

"Twenty-three." Lian paused. "Wow, I'm still twenty-three, I thought I'd be twenty-five by now."

"Enough age talk, we should get going toward Lilia's town, sunrise should be in about four hours, and flitting isn't an option." Aldra was right, he was in terrible shape, he was limping and looked as if ran anywhere, he'd collapse."

"Then I say we start walking." Lian said.

The two vampires started heading north toward Lilia's town. Even though they'd only just met, Lian and Aldra became allies for life...and maybe even in the death that was possibly waiting for them in their next destination.

(A/N: Again! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH LOVE PSYCHEDELICO FOR LETTING ME USE LILIA!! I know she's not physically in this yet, she will be next chapter! Remember, R&R no flames please, I'm in the US and haven't read books 9-12 so I will be off on a lot of things that those who've read those books know.

Anyways,

xoxo

Ahn "Kemuri" the Clam Theif


	3. Chapter III

Sister Vamp Part Three

Once again, I've submitted another chapter to the story. Love Psychedelico, hate to tell you, but my mom doesn't let me IM people on AOL, AIM, YAHOO or MSN. I had a little incident that caused my mom to permanently ground me from it. BUT, I'm free to use email. My email is That's my only other form of communication besides in my reviews. And btw Lilia, if you've read Love Psychedelico's fic Dearly Beloved, will have her sight. And I'm really hoping that everyone got the little hint about her when I wrote chapter two. I will include I am drawing anime pictures of Kurda, Lian and Aldra and my perspective of Lilia. If there's any character you want me to draw include it in a review and I'll draw he/her too. And if you want I may be able to email you a copy of your specified character. I charge $1.50 in American currency! Lol, j/k!! Really I am! And I would really like to know what would be a good idea for Kurda to be for Halloween. I really have been thinking a cat. Kurda reminds me of a cat. Probably it's because he's so sneaky like. Oh well, I guess that's just how I think. Also, I'd just like to say thank you to my loyalest reader-Love Psychedelico, who's been there from the start of this trilogy. (Yes it's a trilogy. But I like to call it _For the Sake of Kurda Smahlt_) and for the people who've read/reviewed my work. After all the flames I got for one of my fics, I'm happy that I have a story that people really love. Also thanks to the little girl named Bean who lives in my head who insisted that I write a sad letter from Kurda that'd make me cry and for bringing Aldra into the story. She told me that Lian was too lonely and needed someone who understood how she felt. (Really, Aldra really cared for Kurda I haven't thought for what reason why, besides that they were brothers. ) I just want to give two quick pronunciations of names- LianLee-in and AldraAl (like in albert) dr(drive) uh. In case someone thought the names were 'lee-ann' or 'all-dra'. I'm one of those people who get all twingy when names are pronounced wrong. Kay, well let's get y'all some ranch chicken salad and grilled cheese made with an iron (Just like Sam from _Benny and Joon_!!) and gobble up this set of seasonings on Sister Vamp!

Chapter Three:

Lian and Aldra weren't fully getting along. It wasn't as if they hated each other, and it wasn't like they were the best of friends. They had a lot of disputes over little things. Things like, who got to chew on the last bone of a rabbit. Even though it took two nights to reach Lilia's town, the two vampires...well vampire and half vampaneze....were almost preparred to bite each other's heads off.

"And I thought you were going to be a clone of Kurda!" Lian spat.

"Well you're no prize yourself! You must be the most arrogant person I know!" Aldra growled.

"Do you think that's my fault?"

"YES!"

"Well I wouldn't be this way if Kurda hadn't died and killed someone in front of me at the most unexpected moment!"

"Well you're half and half, you could have stopped him!"

"I wasn't then!"

"SHUT UP!" an old woman was screaming out of a window.

The two vampiric beings had been arguing so much they hadn't realized they'd gotten into another town, this time it was Lilia's.

Lian and Aldra shut up like the old woman insisted. "Why are you so mad, old lady? Is it 'cause we're craaaaazy? (A/N: I got that from some guy on VH1 talking about how angry old lady's are in a lot of music videos. Lol it's a rather funny quote.) Old people are lunatics."

"You would have thought differently if you had met Paris. (A/n: Back again, I'm sorry but I really think old people are awesome, and damnit! Paris died! ::kicks metal door:: Ow...Why do all the old people die too?) The only reason I have respect for the elderly." Aldra contradicted.

"Well, in my opinion, old people should definately be the first to die if the world come's to an end." Lian piped.

"The elderly should be important tools for after the apocolypse! They're more informed on living styles that the humans could adapt to!" Aldra growled.

"See, that's why I don't like old people, they can save humans and in my eyes, humans are filthy pieces of waste that should be the first race to go after the world ends." Lian said with a come-back.

"Then tell me," Aldra said with a twisted grin. "do you think the vampires, or the vampaneze would be better fit for the end?" Lian started to respond but stopped.

"You little bastard!" she yelled kicking him. "That's a trick question! You know I'm both!"

"That's my point." Aldra said with a sly grin that Lian had seen many times on Kurda.

FLASHBACK

(A/N: I never told you but there are flashbacks in this story!)

Lian was still human, she was in her old home which had long since been disintegrated. Her walls still standing, furniture still in tact, everything was in place. Lian was lying on her couch, her left arm hanging off the side, Kurda lying underneath her kissing the pads of her fingers.

"What do you suppose you'll do if you're found out?" Lian asked referring to Kurda's plans with the vampaneze.

"I'm not sure." Kurda replied sitting up, placing his back on the side of the couch. Lian put her hand on his head and started petting him, messing up his hair. "Demand I see you before my trial, how does that sound to you?"

"Sound's good to me, CatMan." Lian laughed with a smile so bright, it would cause any vampire to hide. Not Kurda, he withstood Lian's sun like smile.

"Where did that come from?" Kurda asked, confounded. "Have I done something worthy of that name?" Lian gave the laugh she hadn't used since she had been found with Kurda.

"It's just that you remind me of a cat." she cheeped. "You're so sneaky." Kurda gave a perfect meow, causing Lian's three cats to come running. (A/N: Oh yeah I might not have mentioned, but if you remember Nic, Lian called her and told her to keep her dogs and cats after she left her house in chapter three of General Cartography)

"Cat like..."Kurda said softly. "Meow?" Lian laughed, her cats were climbing all over Kurda. Despite how vampires weren't supposed to have any care for cats, Kurda had grown very fond of Lian's since they had grown fond of him.

Lian rolled off the couch and landed next to Kurda. "Does it feel any different living somewhere with someone? I mean you're not uncomfortable at all?"

"I really hate to admit it Lian," Kurda said lying down on his stomach next to her. "I am a bit uncomfortable, remember, I never find anyone this hospitable, like you." He started to run his fingers throught Lian's unbelieveably think hair.

Suddenly Lian starting rolling around on the floor. "C'mon, Kurda!" she laughed. "Roll with me!" Kurda just watched for a moment until Lian accidently crashed into a chair. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" Kurda asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. Now come here, my kitty!" Lian said with a hidden giggle. Kurda grinned that sly grin of his and brought himself over to Lian.

"Meow?" he said comediaclly. Lian collapsed from her stiiting position to the floor again.

"I didn't mean literally!"

"Well, what if I meant to?" Kurda whispered to her, still holding the grin. Lian shook her head.

"You know how devestated I'd be if you were going to die?" Lian asked with a childish expression.

"Likewise." Kurda said kissing her. "But if death is to be my fate, I suggest we make the best we can of our time together." Kurda got on top of her and pinned her to the floor. "And I want to make it time that will last."

"Lian!" Aldra yelled in her ear. She snapped back to reality, ready to kill something, but she remembered that she promised Aldra she'd spare the towns they passed on the way to Lilia's, and refrain from afterward.

"What!?" she snapped. Lian realized now that the more she thought about Kurda, the more angry at humanity she got. But that didn't make sense...Humans didn't kill Kurda...Who ever discovered Kurda's alliance should.

"You by any chance aren't on any drugs?" Aldra asked. "Pot's supposed to make you feel 'good' and knowing you the way I do so far, you seem the type to need it." Lian slapped Aldra.

"I was really hoping you'd be more like Kurda!" Lian shouted. "The only thing you have in common with him are your bloody eyes! You have the eyes that...that..."

"That what?" Aldra snapped while rubbing his cheek where Lian smacked him. Little tiny cuts were etched into his skin.

"That make me remember the only time's in my life where I was happy!" Lian snarled.

"And what's so bad about that?" Aldra responded.

"The more I think about Kurda, the angrier I get at humans! And it isn't humanity's fault! I've been killing for an empty reason!" Lian cried. "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER KURDA!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aldra said emotionlessly. "It's sad. Kurda told me you were everything, he'd even be thinking about you in death. And you don't want to remember the man who was made for you? You truely sicken me. The vampaneze soiled who you are."

"You don't get it!" Lian snapped. "I am the real Queen of the Damned! It's not like the book or the movie! I am the most pitiful creature amoung those who walk the night! You've never spoken to the vampaneze, according to them, I am part of every manacing thing to ever involve the vampires and vampaneze. To the vampaneze, I am evil! I'm evil because of my memories of Kurda! My memory of Kurda has made me what I am! And I'm going to keep acting this way as long as I see or remember those eyes! You and Kurda both have the eyes that can look into anyone! You can look right through this body and see who I really am!"

"And what I see is a little girl who wishes she could just make all the bad things go away. A small girl throwing a temper tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants." Aldra hissed. Lian flipped out the knives that she had stolen off numerous vampires.

"You bastard!" she yelled flinging one of the knives at Aldra, who dodged it swiftly. "You have no idea what it's like in this body! You're not going insane!"

"I'm not, am I?" Aldra asked. "Kurda swore to me you had good blood, well you weren't blooded even though you had bad blood." He took the knife Lian threw and held it. "I honour the fact that you're fighting a mixture of blood in you, but I was forced into being blooded. I have bad blood and it might as well be being half vampire, half vampaneze. I will say that, you may be a vampire full of self pride, but you have no pride for the ways of vampires."

"I don't give a shit about the way of the vampries!" Lian cried. "THEY KILLED KURDA! Do you think I'd want to be like the people who killed the man I loved? Would you want to be like a human if a human you loved was killed by her people? You should just learn to shut up!"

"If any one has the right to shut up about that topic, it's you!" Aldra roared, the mirror-like eyes of his growing dark with anger and sadness. "I was in love with a human too! But the vampaneze bitch in front of me killed her!"

Lian had a quick flash of the town where she'd met Aldra. There was this woman, blonde, green eyed, Lian remembered her pleading for her life more than anyone she'd ever killed.

"PLEASE!" the woman yelled. "I'm like you! There's a vampire who I'm waiting for-" But that was all Lian heard, she killed the woman.

"I did the same as Kurda!" Aldra yelled, the souless eyes were swelling with tears. "I really was engaged to her! And you killed her! You didn't even have mercy on her! The only reason I haven't killed you is because it was my brother's dying wish! He demanded I bring you and Lilia to Vampire Mountain, but he never said that I wouldn't kill you after I brought you to the mountain. Bitch, you have until the next Council's over until you're mine."

"How could Kurda trust you?" Lian questioned him. And voice came from one of the close houses.

"You said Kurda, right?" it was a girls voice, a young woman's voice. "Kurda Smahlt?"

"You must be Lilia." Lian said. "Lian Platts. I've been told you knew Kurda quite well."

"Where is he?" Lilia asked. "I've been wanting to see him." She looked behind Lian and saw Aldra. "Aldra?" He nodded. "Where's Kurda? I've been waiting a really long time to finally see him."

"Wait?" Lian asked. "You knew him but never saw him?"

"I was blind when we met, but I had a surgery done a few years ago. I was looking forward to seeing him." Lilia explained.

"That might be hard..." Aldra said. "I will tell you that I had informed Kurda about me blooding you..." He muttered under his breath..."Despite bad blood..."

Lilia smirked. " I should've known..." she said blandly. "He'd dead isn't he?"

(A/N: Love Psychedelico, I hope that was a good start with Lilia. I actually followed your little suggestion do-hickies from the previous review. Anyways, I thought I'd make this chapter extra angsty.

xoxo

Ahn "Kemuri" the Clam Theif

. Tell Clam if you agree that Kurda's like a cat!!


	4. Chapter IV

Sister Vamp-Part Four

YESH!! Weekend's over...I know it sounds weird, but on weekends I hardly write anything. And I will say that today I started work on my fic Truth or Dare, chapter one of it should be up tomorrow...I guess. It's just about--nah, I won't tell, it'll ruin the first chapter. Well, it's in first person, there's some randomness involved, a lot of weird thougths in the main characters head. I will say it takes place about a week after Darren's "death". If you want to find out about more of my upcoming fics email me at or check for a vague description in my profile near the bottom along with my other upcoming stuff. I'm probably going to start putting some of my poetry on to but that's not too important...BUT...theme songs are!! I do have the theme for the Sister Vamp version of Lian, and her theme song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday. If you have any song suggestions, email or include in review, I need one for Aldra, Lilia and Kurda. And when one or two of my new characters comes in, they'll need themes. So, be all angsty and experiment with songs for various characters. I also need a theme for the relationship between Kurda and Lian in both stories and individual ones for the two for in General Cartography. Sorry, I'm all hyper I just had some chocolate jacked up with caffine and sugar so I'm all twitchy whilst I write this...Heh, I said 'whilst'. Anyways, I think y'all should just curl up with a bucket on funny smelling popcorn and watermelon sour patch and stick your gum under the movie theater chair and watch some person walk away with gum on their pants. I did that last night...Heh...ENJOY!! X3

Chapter Four:

Lilia brought Aldra and Lian into her house since the sun should have been coming up within the next two or three hours. Lian allowed Aldra and Lilia do some awkward reminiscing about some incident where Lilia had just been blooded. Lian tried to show interest but the insomnia was wearing off and she was nodding off.

At one point, Aldra said something offensive about Kurda which woke Lian up long enough to try and beat the hell out of him.

"YOU are not allowed to say mean things about Kurda!!" she snarled, attempting to stomp on Aldra's head.

"What'd you like me to say you accursed, damned bitch?" Aldra snapped.

"Anything! Just shut your mouth about Kurda!!" Lian growled. "You may be his brother but you didn't know him the way I did!"

Aldra got up from under Lian's foot. "Just because you're part vampaneze, you think you know more about Kurda, this is why I'm glad that Kurda's dead! The vampaneze thought they knew more about my brother than I did!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Lian roared. "I knew Kurda for almost a year before I was blooded by him! I knew him for another six months until I left and was blooded as vampaneze, so you don't know him the way a human would!"

"Both of you!" Lilia shouted. The feuding vampires stopped. (A/N: Ever notice that this is a lot like Kagome and Inuyasha? Sorry but they ain't getting together, Lian's hooked on Kurda. X3) "I only knew Kurda for a short time too, but that's not getting me in the middle of this! Kurda's dead and it's neither of your fault! I admit I am outraged about his death and terribly diappointed, but, I'm not ranting!"

"How can I be sure you're not secretly on Aldra's side and plotting my death after the situation is resolved, hmmm?" Lian asked. Suddenly a grin of a dark purple vampaneze laughing filled her mind and disappeared as soon as it had shown up.

"Spoken like a true mad vampaneze..." Aldra hissed.

"Can it!" Lian returned.

"I can assure you, Ms. Lian," Lilia said. "I am on neither side here, I'm not of the destuction of vampires or humans and I am not of the side of your murder. I am neutral in this case. If I'm on any side, it's Kurda's and I find that is a side we can all agree on." (A/N: Love Psychedelico, she's rather well spoken isn't she? Hee hee ) Lian and Aldra who both had their backs to each other, both nodded in unison, but refused to speak together, it would have shown a bond between them which Lian (and Aldra) were sure they didn't have. If anything, there was a powerful, recently accquired hatred.

"Suppose you betrayed both of us?" Aldra said. "You may have been my assistant a few years ago, but assistants are known to rebel against their mentors. And that is where you have never have or will gain my trust."

"You don't trust anyone..." Lian coughed. "You didn't even trust your brother...But, you did trust the woman who was planning your death." Aldra drew a knife and held it to your neck.

"There is no possible way you'd be able to kill me in the designated amount of time before this is resolved by the remaining allies of Kurda and the vampaneze." Aldra hissed in her ear.

"Heh," Lian huffed. "I'm not the one planning your death...It was your fiancee's." Aldra started to dig the blade into Lian's neck.

"You wouldn't have known." Aldra said. "You didn't speak to her. You killed her without a chance of mercy."

"Aldra," Lilia said. "Put the knife away. Let Lian speak, she should be given her chance to include her word." Aldra withdrew the blade and tucked it into his belt.

"I give her five minutes, tops." he spat. "If you goes over by a second, this knife goes into her neck."

Lian smirked. "Aldra, I was in your fiancee's house before I saw her. I went into the basement, there were closets full of weapons used for vampiric annihilation. Weapons covering the walls and plans scattered on the floor. And on a tiny little table was a book, which I have, stating the ways to kill a vampire by the name of Aldra Smahlt." She took out the book and handed it to Aldra. "Look in it. It's a diary. She didn't love you, she was seducing you so she could kill you. And in the back is a list of vampires she had killed. She wanted to kill you."

Aldra was flipping through the pages, his face growing a deep red. "How could she?" he groaned. "It wasn't what she did that caused me to love her...It was just...her..."

"You see why I killed her?" Lian asked. "You were her current target, and I was next on the list. Kurda was on there as you can see but she crossed it out. The name's of the Princes, at least the one's I know, are on there."

"Lian..." Aldra said. "You're sure you didn't forge this?"

"Listen, I haven't written anything in almost eight years, my handwritting can't be that neat." Lian yawned. The sun was rising outside. It was probably six A.M.

"You two are free to use the basement." Lilia said heading over to a door in her kitchen. "I hate to tell you but I only have one coffin-"

"I don't sleep." Lian said. "I have had insomnia since Kurda died and I burned my hometown down."

"Alright..." Lilia said seeming to want to back away from Lian. "Then I still offer the basment to you since it's the only place in the house where the sun doesn't reach."

"Why do you keep a coffin in your basement?" Aldra asked.

"Passing vampires know me as an ally, I allow all passing vampires and vampaneze to spend a night here." Lilia said. "I know it's an easy way to get killed but, I'm trying to form alliances like Kurda. But I'm hoping this time it's different."

Aldra and Lian headed down to the basement after thanking Lilia for her hospitality. Lian allowed Aldra to take the coffin since she knew she wasn't going to sleep.

"What do you have against humans?" Aldra asked. Lian shrugged simple mindedly.

"It may just be the vampaneze blood in me, vampaneze always kill when drinking from humans so I guess that developed into a hatred for me." Lian explained.

"What happened to what you wanted to do with you life?" Aldra asked. "Didn't you really want to succeed in something when you were a human."

Lian smirked and started laughing. "Yes!" she fell over on to her side. "You'd laugh at it though. I know you would."

"Really?" Aldra said, resting his head in his hands. He gave Lian the grin Kurda had always given her. Lian's memory of Kurda and the cat situation flooded her mind, but was able to concentrate on Aldra this time.

"Cartography." she groaned. "Yeah I know, keep laughing-Wait, you're not laughing." Aldra shook his head.

"Kurda had me interested in it at one point in time. So I don't think it's very funny at all. How'd Kurda get you hooked?" Aldra said.

"He didn't, that's the point, I've always been fond of it." Lian yawned.

"Why is it that even though you're an insomniac, you're still exhausted." Aldra asked.

"I dunno." Lian said stretching out like a cat. "It might be because my mind and body want to sleep but my inner voice won't allow it."

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Aldra asked.

"I have."

"When was the last time you slept?" Aldra continued.

"Almost a year ago." Lian replied.

"Since when haven't you been able to sleep?"

"Since I found out Kurda was dead."

"Try." Aldra said. "Try because it's what Kurda'd want you to do."

"I will only if you promise to get in that god-damned coffin first." Lian said worriedly.

Aldra sat in the coffin and rested his head in his hands. "Horny are we?" he purred. Lian looked at him.

"You're creepy." she said. "Besides the only person I'd have sex with would be Kurda."

"Have you?" Aldra asked.

"Had what?"

"Sex."

"With who?"

"Kurda."

"What's it to you?"

"Kurda was my brother, I want to know."

"That's not good enough."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Why do you want to know if I've had sex with Kurda?"

"Because Kurda's my brother."

"That's too vague."

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Why!?"

"I want to know how to get laid while being a vampire!"

"It's easy, fall in love with a human."

"So, have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Had sex with Kurda!"

"..."

"Pleeeease?"

"You just want to have sex with me and want to know if Kurda got to me first."

"I never said that!"

"Sounds like it."

"Well...I admit that's true."

"You're the horny one."

"You sound it."

"I'm not."

"Answer my question."

"Fine..."

"And...?" (A/N: The anticipated question!! lol!)

"Yes."

"DAMNIT!"

Lian finally went to sleep that night, but only dreamed of Kurda. It wasn't like a normal dream. It was like she was being reached out to by Kurda after his death.

Lian was in her house...again...but she was still the half vampire, half vampaneze..."thing" she was now. She was lying on the floor of the living room, her cheapy furniture...Beautiful cheap, Salvation Army couch, dumpster chair...They still smell like the shrimp ramen she had spilled on it when she first got it.

"This is.......really weird......." Lian said. "This is........really, really weird." She got up and wandered the house.

Everything was in order...until she reached her bedroom. Kurda was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. "Kurda?!" Lian gasped.

He turned and smiled at her. Kurda had several fresh stab wounds in his chest, but they weren't bleeding. "I've returned to where I was happiest."

Lian walked toward him and reached her hand to his face. Her fingers traced his vampaneze scars. He was solid. Lian jerked her hand away from Kurda and threw her arms around him. "Kurda..." she cried into his wounds. "You've been gone...for..." Kurda stroked her tinted red hair.

"I know, Lian..." he whispered. "You listened to Aldra, he knew you'd be able to see me in your sleep. You saved him from a most possible death of shame, so he decided to bring you happiness by making sure you did exactly what I would have wanted for you."

"Is this where I'll go everytime I sleep?" Lian asked through her tears.

"If you're thinking of me before you sleep." Kurda said. "I'm just glad you didn't climb into the coffin with Aldra..."

"Why?" Lian asked.

"He would have raped you." Kurda said with a smile. "That's my job." Lian laughed.

"Those injuries don't hurt, do they?" Lian asked.

"The dead feel no pain." Kurda said. "I will assure you, you may be dragged away from me at any point. That's how sleep works."

Lian looked at Kurda, the at the window to the left of her bed. The sun was shining brightly on to Kurda's back. "The sun's not hurting you..." she whispered.

He smiled. "I get to see the sun once again now that I'm as far as I can be from living." Kurda said, his deep eyes swelling with tears. "And what's better is that you get to see it too, with me, and you won't feel it either."

Lian didn't know what to do, neither did Kurda. Neither of them were even sure if Kurda was in Paradise or if he had been stranded on Earth. Whatever happened, it cause Lian to sleep again.


End file.
